yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Match videos
Video Organization I like that this page is very thourough in how it categorizes videos, but it does make the page rather long and divided. Perhaps pick one designation to section the videos into (video type OR characters) and then the other category as description? Zalxixmavon 17:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, funny you should say that. I'm working on a new version of this page that makes the navigation list slightly longer. :D There's a reason for that, though. I do see what you are saying. To explain a bit about why I did it the way I did, these are the things I've tried to address in doing it the way I have: ::*I'm not going to maintain this list forever. So I wanted to make it so the list was easy to edit for other people (it's easy for me because I designed it and know how it works). I've looked a bit at how other wikis do headings, and at least from what I've seen so far, they seem to never use headings that aren't part of the page navigation. I've tested using headings that aren't part of the page navigation (which would make the list less long), but I found making headings part of the navigation is generally more elegant (there are situations there its not). I did consider using longer descriptions, but I felt the lists looked cleaner with very little or no descriptions in parentheses (I once added descriptions as a sub-points for each video, but that looked messy). ::* Also, if there is a navigation heading for each character, each character within each section (sections being "Tournament matches," "Casual matches" etc) has its own little edit button, which I find makes it easier than having to sort through the entire page. This list could become very long one day (hopefully it does!), so yeah, while having character names as individual navigation headings makes the navigation longer, I do feel doing it that way has certain advantages (when there are lots and lots of matches on here, I also feel it will function better if videos are divided up by character and category). If I was doing this on a web page (not a wiki) I could make it the way you suggested because I could put intra-page HTML links in the page (and I could probably still do that here edit: I checked; it doesn't seem to work), but it kind of clashes with the formatting of the wiki. ::*Another issue to address (which will be addressed in the redesign I'm doing) is making it so this list is easy to update, whether I'm around or not. In the new version, videos are sorted both by what "event" they belong to (e.g. Videos from Virtual Alex; Videos for Waterd's weekly tournament #3), as well as what category they fit under (Tournament matches, casual matches, educational matches). Sorting videos by events makes it easy for anyone adding videos to this page to check to see what videos are added to the page (sorting videos by category and character makes it really tricky to do that, which isn't good for the longevity of the page). ::* One advantage of having character names be a part of the navigation is that people can link to, say, tournament matches for a specific character (e.g. maybe Jaina). This probably won't get used version often (though I might use it), but it is nice to have. :But yeah, I do see your point. I'll consider doing it a different way in the re-design I'm doing. -- Bruce A 04:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC)